


that's not how it works

by vitrine



Category: GOT7
Genre: Drabble, Fluff and Crack, Gen, M/M, Tumblr request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 07:05:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8835004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vitrine/pseuds/vitrine
Summary: Sometimes being the cutest wasn’t all that.





	

**Author's Note:**

> timeline: around their first debut/girls girls girls era!

 

It’s not so much that Jaebum wants to strangle BamBam because he’s annoying (though he sometimes has those days. BamBam can be very childish, and Jaebum has a low patience). It’s moreso that Jaebum has a bad case of cute aggression and he doesn’t know how to handle it in a healthy way. He had the same issue with Youngjae, although he was more likely to smother Youngjae’s cheeks and not his lungs.

 

That’s how Jinyoung tries to explain it whenever BamBam complains. BamBam finds it hard to believe when he finds himself in yet another headlock. 

 

“You don’t treat Yugyeom like this!” BamBam says, pulling at Jaebum’s arms. Jaebum doesn’t mention that Yugyeom has long legs that he likes to try to strangle people back with. They tussle to the ground of their dorm’s living room, Jackson cackling somewhere in the background, and Jinyoung parading around with a laptop, alerting their livestream viewers that  _ no, Jaebum is not actually hurting BamBam, yes, this is completely normal.  _

 

BamBam tries to think back to where he went wrong. Is it because he said you could play Connect The Dots with Jaebum’s eye moles? Or that Jaebum would make a weird Santa because if people try to sit on his lap, Jaebum would easily get---

 

“Hyung, please,” BamBam pleads. “Don’t you love me? I thought I was your favorite?” He puckers his lips out to make them bigger, poutier, and his eyes shiny with fake tears. BamBam knows how to be manipulative with his looks. And maybe it works, because the side of Jaebum’s face twitches, the bridge of his nose flares a pale pink, and he curses softly.

 

“. . . Why are you so cute?” he asks, and BamBam concludes it’s supposed to be a private thought when Jaebum’s blush suddenly glows red and now he has to save his dignity by continuing to wrestle BamBam. 

  
Sometimes being the cutest wasn’t all that. 


End file.
